Black Rose and Silver Ice
by Glitter Queen Aila Midori
Summary: Akiza has a twin sister Akira. They share psychic abilities and the same destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Akira Izinski

Akiza's twin sister

Psychic duelist

Appearance: waist- length black hair with silver bangs, pale skin, ice blue eyes, ice blue sleeveless V-neck, black vest, ice blue fingerless gloves up to her elbow, ice blue shirt, black boots

Personality: essentially the same as Akiza

Deck List

Monsters

Ice Enchantress

Ice Sorceress

Ice Fairy

Ice Queen (a real card)

Ice King

Ice Knight (not the anime one)

Ice Prince

Ice Princess

Ice Witch

Ice Wizard

Ice Emporer

Ice Empress

Ice Healer

Ice Wolf

Ice Tiger

Ice Lion

Ice Lord

Ice Mother

Ice Unicorn

Ice Spirit

Spells

Queen's Command

Ice Castle

Ice Blast

Burning Ice

Crown of Ice

Sacrifice of Ice

Ice Sword

Icy Rage

Artic Wind

Ice Heart

Traps

Ice Curse

Cold Feet

Ice Block

Ice Mirror

Call to Ice

Ice Counter

Ice Bombardment

Ice Crest

Ice Wall

Negate Attack

Synchro Deck

Silver Ice Dragon

Ice Legend


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer, care to do the honors Akira.

Akira: Kiara98 does not own Yugioh 5ds, only me and my deck.

Chapter 1

With Leo and Luna

"What's up, Leo?" asked Dexter, calling on a big screen.

"Hey Dex," replies Leo.

"I got us a lead on the Black Rose and Crystal Ice. They'll be at the street duels today," said Dexter.

"I'll be there," Leo replied. He left to go meet Dexter.

With Yusei

"Hey, Yusei, I found a boat to carry me to the Satellite," said Blister.

"Don't those things usually carry disease," asked Yanagi.

"If your lucky, this isn't a pleasure cruise, Gramps, Blister's going to check on Yusei's friends," replied Crow, who came to New Domino City after Yusei, then they met up. A little ways away Leo and Dexter were searching.

"Hey, mister, have you seen the Black Rose or the Silver Ice?" Leo asked.

"Don't you know they don't exist. Maybe they're dueling your imaginary friends," the guy replied.

"Maybe they're not here Dex," suggested Leo.

"The blogs don't lie, they'll be here," replied Dexter, tears in his eyes. Yusei spots them.

"Hey, Leo, what are you doing here?" asked Yusei.

"We're looking for the Black Rose and Silver Ice," Leo said. Then thorns started coming out of the ground, as ice was sliding over it. People were stampeding to get away. They saw two figures in the smoke. There were two dragons. One resembled a rose. The other had icy wings and ice embedded in it's skin in shades of silver. Yusei's, Crow's and Leo's arms started glowing. Leo's mark looked like Luna's. Yusei has the head. Crow had the tail. Yusei and Crow ran towards the figures, Leo behind him. The figures also had claw marks, different than Leo's but the same as each others.

"You also have a mark," they cried. The boys nodded.

"Stay away from us!" They slapped card into their duel disks. The guys were blinded and when their vision cleared the girls were gone.

"What was that?" asked Crow.

"They were the Black Rose and Silver Ice. Their cards come to life," Leo explained to Yusei and Crow. The two looked at each other, wondering about the two girls.


	3. Welcome to the Fortune Cup

Akiza: Kiara98 has finally gotten the next chapter up!

Chapter 2

The two girls were still running. One stops and leans against a wall, breathing hard. She pulls of her mask to breathe more easily.

"Come on, Akira, we have to keep going," said the one still standing.

"I can't keep running Akiza," replied Akira. Akiza removed her mask, letting the shadows hide her face. The two were panting from running.

"We're almost to Arcadia," Akiza said. Akira stood up as a Sector Security car pulled up. They quickly put their masks back on. A short man that looked like a clown stepped out and had two invitations to the Fortune Cup in his hands.

"I extend the invitation to get into the Fortune Cup to both of you," he said. He gave the twins their invites. They took them in silence. He got into the Security car and left.

"We need to show this to Sayer," said Akiza. Akira nodded. They ran the rest of the way to the Arcadia building.

"Sayer, we have something we need to show you," called Akiza.

"What is it?" a red haired man replied.

"Invites to the Fortune cup," Akira said. Sayer looked at in the girls' hands.

"I have an idea. What if you girls entered the Fortune Cup? It would attract psychic duelist to a safe haven from the outside world. You two would lead a lot of lost souls to Arcadia. People will love you," Sayer suggested. The girls looked into each others eyes and nodded. Sayer smiled.

"Now, both of you rest, you'll need your strength for the Fortune Cup." The two girls went to their rooms, which were right next to each other, and went to sleep.

At the Fortune Cup

"Welcome, everyone to the Fortune Cup," announced the MC. A loud roar was heard.

"Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the skies. That can only mean one thing," the MC said. Jack burst out of a tunnel.

"What say we kick this tournament into overdrive?" he yells. He lands on top of a podium.

"Now introducing the Fortune Twelve. Griger, Akira Izinski, Akiza Izinski, Commander Coda, Sir Ransborg, the Professor, Luna, Leo, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan and Kara Mizuki," the MC shouted. The crowd started yelling.

"Hey those two have marks."

"I bet you anything they stole someone's invitation." Griger grabbed the MC's mic.

"I got something to say. These two may have been branded by your people as no-goods, but when I look at them all I see are duelists. And being a duelist myself, that means I have to respect them until they give me a reason not to. Because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist based on where he comes from or who his family is or how much money he has, that's not what really matters." Goodwin started clapping and the MC started clapping like a madman.

"Thank you, Griger, for those well chosen and heartfelt words. In our society, money draws a line between us and our fellow man. I dreamt of a tournament that if only for a short while, would remove those lines. Duelists, welcome to the Fortune Cup." Goodwin thrusted his fist into the air. The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Now if you would turn your attention to the shuffler," yelled the announcer.

Leo vs. Griger

Akira vs. Sir Ransborg

Yusei vs. Shira

Akiza vs. Commander Coda

Luna vs. the Professor

Crow vs. Kara

"Let the dueling begin!" the announcer shouted.

.


End file.
